


Day 4: Awkward But Cute

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkward Tension, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Medical Examination, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Arcade Gannon has made it clear to Magnus that he needs to have a medical examination done. Of course this would just lead to all kinds of awkwardness between the two men...
Relationships: Courier/Arcade Gannon, Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 26





	Day 4: Awkward But Cute

“Arcade, do you need to do this?” Magnus asked, rubbing at the back of his head.

The Courier couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious, as he sat on a bench inside of Mormon Fort. Buildings always made him feel anxious; it made him feel constricted, as if the walls were gonna slam into him at any second. He needed to see the sky and feel the dirt beneath his feet…

“It’s more than needed.” Arcade offered up, eyebrow raised. “Getting shot in the head is not exactly a common injury to survive, and I’m just making sure that everything is working as it should be.”

“Doc Mitchell already did that though.” Magnus responded.

“I have no doubt this Dr Mitchell is a medical genius, given he brought you back from the brink of death.” Arcade continued. “But I would feel a lot better if I did it. Now take off your shirt, please.”

Magnus let out a tired grumble and shook his head slightly, before following Arcade’s orders, with his shirt lying in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Alright then, let's get this st-' Arcade stated, before properly looking at Magnus.

The good doctor's words died on his lips, as he looked at Magnus' muscled and scars, glistening slightly with sweat. Magnus sat there in silence, head tilted slightly.

"Alright there, doc?" Magnus asked. "You're turning bright red."

"Nothing, nothing." Arcade muttered, shaking his head. "Let's just check your heartbeat."

The two men stood in silence, as Arcade conducted the physical examination.

"Stay professional, stay professional, goddamnit stay professional." Arcade thought to himself.

A task that was easy to say, but hard to practice...


End file.
